


Michael

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the song prompt, Michael by Franz Ferdinand.

At seven thirty-one in the morning, Pete decides he has waited long enough.

He gets up from the couch, pocketing his sidekick as he skips over the crap on the bus floor, heading to the bunks. Patrick's bunk is the one below Joe's with the holey curtain that Pete broke a fortnight into Warped Tour. He sticks his finger through the crack, giving Patrick's shoulder a tentative poke.

And another. 

Poke poke poke. " _Patrick_."

"Go 'way, Pete," Patrick mumbles, turning to face the wall, nose buried in his pillow. 

"But there's something I wanna tell you!" Pete says, poking more insistently.

"Can tell me in the mornin'."

"But it _is_ the morning," Pete says. He has been up all night, but he can feel the giant cup of coffee he shared with a special friend starting to kick in.

"Then tell me in the afternoon," Patrick says as he swats at Pete's hand with sleepy, uncoordinated movements. 

"But I am _in love_ , Patrick!" Pete exclaims, dodging when Joe kicks his foot out, almost hitting Pete square in the face.

"That's great, Pete," Patrick mumbles as Joe groans, "Ev'rybody shuddup," his leg twitching. 

Pete sighs and sits on the floor waiting for the guys to get up.

 

-

 

Pete grins up at Mikey when he comes in two hours later, more coffee and the contents of a candy machine in his hands. 

"Mikeyway!"

"'Sup, dudes. I come bearing treats," Mikey says, dumping the stuff on the bus table.

Patrick looks up from the newspaper he has been savoring ever since he found it lying around some venue in Arizona. "Oh, awesome, man!" he says, reaching for a Snickers bar.

Pete grins at the both of them. Two of his favorite people! Friends with each other! He grins until Patrick says, "dude, stop that, it's getting creepy," and Mikey gives Pete a fillip on his head. "Yeah, dude, stop it," he says, smiling.

 

-

 

"So," Patrick starts. It's evening already and Mikey's wandered back to his own bus after an exasperated phone call from Brian. Pete looks up from his sidekick, eyebrows raised. They're both owning a corner of the couch, legs tangled under a thin blanket. It's dark outside, only headlights visible on the road as the bus hums contentedly, carrying them to the next venue.

"So," Pete says, blinking.

"Mikey, huh?" Patrick says, smiling a soft, gentle smile that catches Pete off-guard, makes his throat tighten momentarily.

" _Yes_!" Pete croaks. "Mikey."

"Cool," Patrick says, giving Pete's leg an affectionate kick. 

Pete's mouth stretches into a wide grin, and he nods, shaking his head. "You're still my favorite," he announces with importance, leaning over to wrap his arm around Patrick's bent knee, hugging it to his chest. "Always was, always will be."

"Thanks, man," Patrick says in what Pete has learned to know as his faked nonchalant voice. He's never been very good at it, and Pete can hear the affection poking out like a protruding bone. "That's, er, awesome. You too."

 

-

 

"What happened to 'above the waist gay'?" Patrick asks after he caught them in a sticky situation at the back of the bus, looking a bit disturbed.

"Oh, that's still there," Pete says, "but then I guess there will always have to be exceptions that make the rule. Isn't that how it is with practically everything?"

"I suppose," Patrick says, shrugging a shoulder, looking at Pete like he's really thinking it through. 

Pete grins, wiggling his eyebrows. "You've always been my exception to the rule, Pattycakes," he says, laughing when Patrick makes a face at the name. "But now there's Mikey, too, I guess."

"Great," Patrick says, giving Pete a pat on the back. "Great. I'm really happy for you, dude. Don't fuck it up," he says, and Pete says, "I'll try not to," leaning his head on Patrick's shoulder while waiting to feel his sidekick vibrate in his pocket, announcing a new message from Mikeyway, anxiously looking forward to the next truck stop or venue when he gets to see Mikey again.


End file.
